


Forever is a long time

by Pheonix_Inside



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, I'm sorry idk what to tag this as it's pretty short and sweet, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheonix_Inside/pseuds/Pheonix_Inside
Summary: Angel is stuck with Valentino forever.But maybe he doesn't have to spend forever alone.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Forever is a long time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quick little thing this morning when the scene popped into my head, and I decided to post it. If you follow me on my Tumblr or Twitter you might've seen this already.

"Forever is a long time."  
"Yeah, I know that."

Husk struggled to figure out what to say next, but he kept on anyway. He could tell Angel wasn't happy, and he wanted to find a way to get that frown off the spider's face. It didn't suit him.

"But maybe you can find something good." Husk finally said.

Angel blinked, and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Hear me out." Husk said before Angel could reply, "You can find someone who makes you feel better, or a hobby to do on your own time. Just something to make forever feel more bearable."

He looked away from Angel, obviously out of his comfort zone. At that same moment, it clicked in Angel's mind. Husk did actually give a shit about him.

He smiled softly.

"You've got a point, kitty."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [Speaking of my twitter and tumblr...](https://linktr.ee/Pheonix_Inside)  
>   
> 


End file.
